No busques a la bestia, si no te haras responsable
by Clan AFY
Summary: Todos creerían que un tierno corderito nunca podría contra un león, pero… ¿qué pasaría si en realidad aquel inofensivo animalito fuera el depredador disfrazado y el león resultara no compararse a la bestia que despierta cuando se siente acorralado? ¿Es posible algo así? [KUROAKA] (LEMON)
**Yukihana:** MI NUEVO ONE-SHOT XD

 **KUROKO NO ES DE MI PERTENENCIA**

 **TITULO:** No despiertes a la bestia, si no te harás responsable.  
 **AUTORA: Yukihana-Hime (Y-H)**

 **RESUMEN:**

Todos creerían que un tierno corderito nunca podría contra un león, pero… ¿qué pasaría si en realidad aquel inofensivo animalito fuera el depredador disfrazado y el león resultara no compararse a la bestia que despierta cuando se siente acorralado? ¿Es posible algo así?

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** 18+.  
 **CATEGORÍA:** KUROKO NO BASKET  
 **PAREJAS:** KuroAka  
 **GENEROS:** Drama.  
 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon

 **.**

* * *

 **No despiertes a la bestia, si no te harás responsable**

* * *

 **.**

 _Todos creerían que un tierno corderito nunca podría contra un león, pero… ¿qué pasaría si en realidad aquel inofensivo animalito fuera el depredador disfrazado y el león resultara no compararse a la bestia que despierta cuando se siente acorralado? ¿Es posible algo así?_

Aquella incógnita le fue resuelta a Kagami cuando cometió el error de seguir a su sombra por temor a que Akashi le hiciera algo. ¿Y es que quien podía culparlo? Conocía lo suficiente al emperador pelirrojo para saber que no era buena idea que hablara con el peli azulado cuando este lo contradecía. Nadie le decía un NO al gran Akashi.

O al menos creyó que Kuroko corría peligro. Gran error.

―Tetsuya~

El gemido de Akashi por última vez en el acto, género que Kagami quedara en shock debido a la sorpresa que le generaba descubrir la verdad.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Instituto Seirin~**_

 _ **Una hora antes…**_

Era una tarde normal para el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Seirin, y por normal se refiere a la tortura espartana de parte de la entrenadora Riko, la cual después de su victoria en el torneo de invierno, había decidido hacerlos entrenar con mayor tenacidad. Ya que eran los campeones y ahora no solo debían pelear por conseguir de nuevo ese título, sino que debían pelear por mantenerlo. Y en este nuevo curso no tendrían el apoyo físico de Teppei.

Después de haber corrido durante más de dos horas seguidas y con pocos descansos alrededor de la escuela, por fin regresaban al interior del gimnasio destinado para ellos.

― ¿No creen que la entrenadora enloqueció? ―jadeo Koga mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

Cada jugador comenzó a decir sus opiniones sobre el sadismo del entrenamiento, pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando el pésimo chiste de Izuki, se dejó escuchar provocando un silencio momentáneo.

― ¡Izuki cállate! ―grito Hyuga molesto por sufrir aquel infierno y que sus compañeros no ayudaran― ¡Kuroko, no vomites!

A los miembros del equipo les pareció nostálgica -y asquerosa- la escena de una pequeña sombra en un rincón del gimnasio regresando probablemente el almuerzo del día. Después de todos aquellos encuentros contra la generación milagrosa, se sentía de alguna manera relajante volver a las acciones de cuando los de primer año ingresaron al equipo. Cuando Riko se disponía a dar las instrucciones del siguiente ejercicio, una voz a sus espaldas se dejó oír por todo el lugar.

― Buenos tardes, equipo de baloncesto de Seirin.

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar la voz ajena del equipo, dirigiendo su atención al escenario del que disponía el lugar, donde cada lunes se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de inicio. Arriba de la tarima se encontraban el director de la preparatoria, con su secretario al lado y para sorpresa de todos, la persona a la que más temían.

― ¡AKASHI!

El grito de todos fue acompañado del ladrido de número dos, quien estaba al lado de número uno. ¿Qué hacia el emperador ahí? ¿Porque justamente ese día? Hyuuga se propuso a impedir por cualquier medio que Riko aceptara un encuentro amistoso entre Seirin y Rakuzan, si eso es lo que venía a proponer el pelirrojo, aun no estaban preparados para enfrentarlos.

― ¿Akashi-kun? ―Kuroko no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

― Hola Kuroko. ―El pelirrojo bajo con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba de un solo salto el escalón elevado, dirigiéndose con la misma actitud en dirección de su antiguo compañero.

El cuerpo del peli azul se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver la sonrisa arrogante, superior y misteriosa que adornaba el rostro del emperador. Aquella expresión no podía significar nada bueno, al menos para él, ya que al pelirrojo no parecía importarle nadie más del equipo. No alejaba su roja mirada de su persona.

― Akashi, ¿a qué has venido? ―demando saber Kagami al ver que el contrario solo observaba a su sombra.

― He venido a llevarme a Kuroko. ―informo Seijuro de manera seria y tranquila.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron por la repentina noticia, mirando incrédulos al capitán del equipo rival.

― Lo siento Akashi-kun, pero aún me falta un rato antes de salir del entrenamiento. ―contesto educadamente el peli azul haciendo una reverencia.

Hyuuga cruzo los brazos asintiendo orgulloso de la educación que mostraba su querido kohai. Sus compañeros de grado incluso juraban que podrían ver algunas lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro de su capitán, debido a que estaba feliz porque su método de educar a los menores era efectivo, la muestra era Kuroko.

― No me refería a eso...―el pelirrojo soltó una risita refinada al ver que su ex-compañero no había comprendido a lo que se refirió.

― ¿Eh...? ―exclamo el equipo en general.

― ¿Entonces...?

― Joven Kuroko...―el nombrado dirigió su atención a la máxima autoridad de su escuela, el cual ya estaba situado casi a su lado.― Nosotros estamos más que felices de que usted permanezca en nuestra institución. Así que le pedimos que reconsidere su petición de trasladarse a la preparatoria Rakuzan.

― ¿Transferencia? ―tanto Ichi como Nigou ladearon su cabeza.

― ¡¿QUUEEE?!

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Instituto Rakuzan~**_

― ¿Crees que Sei-chan obtenga lo que desea? ―pregunto Reo mientras encestaba por décima vez.

― Es de Akashi de quien estamos hablando. ―contesto Eikichi

― Sí, pero también es de Tetsu-chan de quien se trata. Ese pequeño nos ganó. ―le recordó el número seis

― Aun así, él no regresara hasta que obtenga un _"Si"_ como respuesta. ―agrego Hayama después de morder una barra de caramelo.

― Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que hará Tetsu-chan ante la obstinación de Sei-chan? ―pregunto al aire Reo.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Instituto Seirin~**_

― ¡¿QUUEE?! ―el grito de todo el equipo de baloncesto ante tan absurda noticia se alcanzó a escuchar en toda la escuela.

― ¡¿Qué significa eso?! ―pregunto a gritos Hyuga.

― Director, ¿qué es lo que quiere decir? ―Riko tomo al hombre trajeado de los bordes del saco, agitándolo como si se tratara de una hoja de papel

― ¿Eh? ―el director mostraba una expresión confusa.

― Señorita más respeto...―pidió el asistente.

― ¡El respeto puede esperar! ―grito la entrenadora.

La chica no era consciente de con quienes hablaba, aunque en realidad sabia pero dejaba de importar ante el hecho de que aquellos tipos le estaban informando que se quedaría sin uno de sus jugadores. La presencia de Kuroko o la ausencia de ella, era esencial e importante para el bienestar de Seirin, así como la de cualquier otro miembro.

Además, era su lindo kohai, uno de los pocos que era sensato en esa manada. No quería imaginarse lo que sufriría el equipo si lo perdieran.

― ¡No debe estar hablando enserio! ¿Por qué Kuroko querría irse? ―demandaba saber la entrenadora zarandeando aun al mayor.

― Señorita Aida, por favor…

― ¿En que están pensando la dirección al aceptar algo así?

― Riko, cálmate…―pedía Hyuga, siete pasos lejos de la chica temiendo acercarse.

― ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando este sujo que se supone debe proteger a sus alumnos, se cree payaso viniendo a contar una broma?! ―gritaba la chica exaltada zarandeando aún más al pobre hombre.

Con gran esfuerzo de parte de Kagami y Mitobe lograron alejar al pobre hombre de las garras de la chica.

― ¡Nosotros no queremos que se vaya! ―aseguro el director una vez libre.

Bien podría castigar a la chica, pero era la entrenadora exclusiva -y sin paga- de su famoso y victorioso equipo de baloncesto, no podía dejar ir a una joya como ella.

― ¿Entonces qué es eso de la transferencia? ―pregunto Hyuuga siendo el más racional.

Mientras tanto Mitobe cubría con su mano la boca de la entrenadora, quien aun con el obstáculo intentaba gritar.

― Esta mañana el joven Akashi llego a la dirección con una petición de transferencia de escuela a nombre del joven Kuroko. ―explico el secretario acomodando sus lentes.

― Se nos informó que el joven Tetsuya quería transferirse a Rakuzan. ―agrego el Director, con la esperanza de que su estudiante recapacitara.

Todos los deportistas dirigieron su atención al jugador rival, incrédulos de que hubiera hecho aquello pero al ver su sonrisa arrogante, fue claro que si lo hizo.

― ¿Akashi-kun me puede explicar que sucede? ―pregunto de manera amable y con respeto Kuroko.

― He decidido que eres necesario en Rakuzan después ver en primer plano tu mejora durante el torneo. Me he encargado de todo el papeleo, por lo que solo tienes que recoger tus cosas y nos vamos hacia tu nueva escuela. —respondió con seguridad el pelirrojo, ignorando las expresiones estupefactas de los alumnos de Seirin— No tienes de que pre...

— Agradezco de manera humilde la propuesta, así como la opinión sobre mis habilidades pero temo que rechazare la oferta. —respondió Kuroko de manera amable y educada, a la par de una reverencia.

Los compañeros del chico sintieron una sensación de _deja vu_ ; el momento era como cuando Kise se presentó por primera vez e intento también llevarse al peli-celeste y es que no podían olvidar que en alguna ocasión Momoi también quiso llevárselo, igual que Murasakibara que intentaba seducirlo con dulces. ¿Porque los de la generación de los milagros tenían una tendencia de querer llevarse a su chico?

Los miembros directivos se sentían dichosos de que uno de sus alumnos estrellas prefiriera su preparatoria que apenas comenzaba forjar su nombre en vez de una escuela de renombre antigua. Akashi frunció el ceño al verse rechazado y ver a aquellos hombre trajeados pavonearse porque Kuroko decía permanecer en Seirin.

— Creo que nadie lo ha entendido —interrumpiría el festejo de los contrarios— No pregunte que si aceptaba. El papeleo ya está hecho, además de que Rakuzan ya tiene preparado tu uniforme y materiales. Te quedaras en mi casa.

— Akashi-kun. —Interrumpió tranquilamente Kuroko, volteando a ver a sus superiores al tener la atención del pelirrojo menor— Entrenadora, ¿podría ausentare un rato del entrenamiento para arreglar este malentendido? ―pregunto educadamente Kuroko, incluso había hecho una leve inclinación.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Preparatoria Kaijo~**_

― ¡En verdad me sorprende la habilidad de Momochi a la hora de reunir información! ―expreso con asombro el chico milagro del equipo mientras veía la pantalla de su celular.

Por pensar en su movimiento al tener esa información no noto cuando algunas personas se colocaron detrás de él con una expresión molesta. Sus pensamientos iban en lo que haría después de la escuela para impedir que sus planes de ganar terreno se arruinaran.

― ¡Kise, deja de estar jugando! ―grito Kasamatsu en el mismo momento en que pateaba por la espalda a su kohai.

El antiguo capitán había ido a supervisar el entrenamiento de ese día a petición de los miembros de equipo, quienes querían mostrarle los frutos de sus esfuerzos.

— ¡Sempai! —chillo el rubio sobando la parte golpeada— ¿No le parece que sus golpes tienen más fuerza desde que dejo el equipo?

—Son imaginaciones tuyas. —aseguro el mayor, dándole otra patada— Deja de estar distraído y comienza entrenar.

—Pero Momocchi…

— ¡Oh! —Kasamatsu comenzó a tronar los dedos de sus manos, asustando a su kohai al saber lo que sucedería si seguía sin obedecer— ¿El novato cree que por que ya no soy el capitán no puedo hacerle nada?

El modelo tembló y palideció ante la expresión malvada -y que aseguraba su muerte- de su sempai, sin tener otra vía de vida que obedecer, salió corriendo hacia sus demás compañeros dejando su bolsa y celular en el suelo. Entrenaría, entrenaría hasta el cansancio si eso complacía al mayor.

Kasamatsu dio un paso al frente con la intención de acercarse a sus kohai´s para darles las indicaciones correspondientes pero se detuvo al sentir algo de bajo de sus pies.

—Maldición. —Temió haber roto el teléfono celular del rubio, pero se alivió al ver que funcionaba — ¿Ese tonto no sabe que no debe dejar las cosas tiradas por ahí? ¿Qué es esto? —le llamo la atención el ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Momoi.

Mirando hacia los lados para que nadie lo viera se decidió a leerlo. Nadie podía acusarlo de chismoso por leer el contenido del mensaje en la pantalla, después de todo el rubio tonto había abandonado el aparato ahí, donde cualquiera lo vería y él como buen sempai debía asegurarse que su kohai se involucrara en cosas peligrosas.

Arqueo una ceja al leer el contenido del texto, no entendiendo el porqué de aquellas palabras y la importancia de las mismas para su viejo e inútil compañero de equipo.

" **Parece ser que Akashi-kun ha hecho su movimiento con Tetsu-kun… ¬3¬"**

Kise encesto de nuevo, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos unos minutos… No podía alejar el pensamiento de que Akashi había vuelto a ganar, se había adelantado.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Preparatoria Seirin~**_

―Aun no entiendo que fue todo eso. ―comento Riko de manera seria, golpeando con la planta de su zapatilla el piso constantemente.― ¿Por qué tan de repente Kuroko-kun hizo eso?

Los altos mandos de la preparatoria se habían retirado poco después de que la sombra y el emperador se fueran del lugar para hablar a solas. Durante su conversación los alumnos de segundo se dieron que los novatos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, algo que les llamo la atención debido a que parecía que el tema era referente a lo que sucedía.

― ¿Ustedes saben algo? ―pregunto repentinamente Kogane.

Los menores retrocedieron un paso, cuando el mayor apareció en el centro del círculo que habían formado mientras hablaban.

―Bueno…

―Hablen. ―ordeno Hyuga un poco impaciente.

Los de primero se miraron entre sí, buscando quien era el que hablara. Al final quien termino por responder fue Furihata dando un paso al frente.

―…Lo que pasa es que…—dudo al hablar— Durante el torneo de invierno, fuimos durante uno de los recesos al baño y por casualidad al pasar por uno de los pasillos del lugar, escuchamos a Momoi-san decirle a su capitán que la obsesión que tienen por Kuroko todos los de la generación milagrosa se debe a que en la secundaria estaban enamorados de él.

Una sonrisa gatuna se formó en los labios de Riko, ya que aquel suceso solo confirmaba lo que había comenzado a sospechar desde que Kuroko les había contado de Akashi en la secundaria de Teiko.

Por su parte los chicos no podían estar más sorprendidos, ante tal revelación, aceptaban que desde el inicio aquella obstinación que todos tenían por llevarse a Kuroko después de que se arreglaron sus problemas era extraña. No les incomodaba el hecho de la homosexualidad -por alguna extraña razón no parecía extraño si se trataba de Kuroko-, sino más bien les sorprendía el hecho de que _todos_ los de la Kiseki estuvieran detrás de él.

― ¿Pero llegar hasta este extremo?

―Momoi-san también hizo referencia a que durante la secundaria ninguno hizo un movimiento por ser más cercano debido a que Akashi-san fue quien se hizo novio de Kuroko…―agrego Fukuda un poco incómodo por hablar de la vida de alguien más con otros― Ser la pareja del emperador significaba que era intocable ¿no? —Pregunto a sus compañeros de grado, quienes asintieron de acuerdo a eso.

―…Pensamos que quizás por eso Akashi-san vino a llevárselo…—volvió a hablar Furihata. — Probablemente quiere retomar lo que tuvieron…

—Es probable, pero…

—Me preocupa el hecho de que Kuroko no parecía estar de acuerdo con eso. —Riko termino la frase de Hyuga.

—Después de todo Akashi parecía aun en su papel de emperador absoluto. —continuo Izuki.

Kagami escuchaba atentamente las deducciones a las que llegaban sus sempai´s y poco a poco comenzaba él también a preocuparse. Al inicio estaba impactado a saber que no solo era Aomine quien estaba detrás de Kuroko, sino todos los bastaros de la Kiseki pero ahora al saber eso no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que su sombra se fuera con aquel pelirrojo egocéntrico.

Entendía y no los culpaba por que se sintieran atraídos por Tetsuya, después de todo él también sentía algo en secreto por el chico de los pases pero aun no sabía decir que tan profunda era su atracción, le bastaba con tenerlo a su lado. Eso le generaba un sentimiento de seguridad, ya que en el momento en que este seguro totalmente de que una relación amorosa es lo que desea de su compañero, tendría la ventaja de estar juntos siempre… misma escuela, mismo salón y mismo club.

— ¡Como sea! —Riko detuvo toda platica al gritar y aplaudir— No importa que pase ahora, solo podemos esperar a que Kuroko-kun lo solucione.

Los mayores asistieron, dispuestos a tomar asiento en el piso a esperar dicho momento. Lo que ninguno pensó es que la entrenadora no tenía los mismo planes, por lo que enojada hizo sonar su silbato para dar la siguiente actividad.

— ¡formen equipos, haremos un partido de practica!

 _ **:::**_

Después de recibir el permiso para ausentarse, Kuroko llevo a su antiguo capitán al área destinada para guardar los materiales de los equipos deportivos al aire libre; como el béisbol, futbol o rugby. Era un área aislada y el único acceso era la puerta que se encargó de cerrar con seguro en cuanto entraron y en la cual acorralo al pelirrojo colocando sus brazos a los lados para impedirle irse y mirándolo fijamente.

―Akashi-kun, ¿serias tan amable de retirarte y dejar esta estupidez? ―utilizo un tono más fuerte del común el antiguo sexto hombre.

― ¡Oh! ―expreso casi burlón el pelirrojo― Y si digo que no ¿qué harás? ―reto con soberbia acercando su rostro al del contrario.― ¿Te atreves a contradecirme Tetsuya? Recuerda lo que te dije en el intervalo durante el partido contra Shintarou. _"Fui yo quien descubrió tu poder. Tarde o temprano, te darás cuenta…" ―c_ ito las mismas palabras que dijo en aquella ocasión sin despegar su mirada de la contraria.― Ahora es el momento en que te des cuentas…—mantenía la mirada fija en los ojos azules, sin perder detalle de lo que se reflejaba ahí. — Tú me perteneces. Debes de servir a quien te dio un arma para defenderte.

A Akashi Seijuro nadie le decía que hacer o que decir, por el contrario, sus órdenes eran absolutas y debían obedecerse sin excepción, ¿no era eso lo que siempre decía? Por lo tanto al peli-azulado no le quedaba más que obedecer y transferirse al otro equipo. Kuroko Tetsuya sería un miembro del equipo de Rakuzan para el torneo de primavera, ya lo había decidido…

…A menos que le mostrara lo que en realidad vino a buscar.

― ¿No te iras? ―pregunto la sombra con voz baja, agachando el rostro para que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.― ¿No retrocederás?

―No, no hare ninguna de esas opciones hasta que aceptes tu destino

―No me iré de Seirin…―susurro Tetsuya.

―Entonces no me dejas otra opción que amena… ¡Ahhh! ―grito de dolor cuando su rojo cabello fue jalado por el contrario.

En un rápido movimiento Tetsuya tomo el cabello de su ex-capitán, dándole la vuelta para tenerlo de espaldas. Akashi no vio venir el movimiento, por lo que termino de frente a la puerta y de espalda a Kuroko sin oportunidad de moverse. Sintió el calor contrario a su espalda, muy cerca de su cuerpo, lo cual le genero una sensación abrumadora.

―Creo que lo malentendiste, Sei-ju-ro…—deletreo el nombre con un tono fuerte, firme. — No se trata de lo que tú quieres…

Seijuro sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando Tetsuya susurro aquellas palabras en su oído en un tono autoritario, un tono que nadie más que él había escuchado tiempo atrás. Un tono demandante que solo él tenía el privilegio de conocer. Gimió mu bajo al sentirlo jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, eso siempre le encendía.

Los ojos rojos brillaron aun en la oscuridad de la habitación, ¿hacia cuanto que no escuchaba aquel tono de Kuroko? No podía verlo pero estaba seguro de que tenía también aquella mirada atemorizante, que reflejaba la determinación del dueño cuando se entrometían en su camino y estaba dispuesto a hacerse oír.

― ¿No? ―reto con una emoción interna por revivir lo que se había quedado en el olvido.― Si no obedezco y sigo insistiendo, ¿qué vas a hacer?

― ¿Así que ese era el plan desde el inicio? ―pregunto mordiendo la oreja contraria en el proceso, generando que el pelirrojo soltara un jadeo.― ¿Querías verme molesto? ¿Era eso?

―Algo así…―confeso, recibiendo otro tirón de cabello que lo hizo arquearse, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran aún más.

―No deberías buscar algo que no puedes controlar.

―Mmmm…—ahogo un gemido al sentir el calor de la excitación recorrer su cuerpo cuando la mano que no sujetaba su cabello se aferró a su cintura. — ¿Qui…quién dice que… que no puedo hacerlo? —se le dificulto hablar al sentir algo duro contra su trasero.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Preparatoria Touoh~**_

—Ya quita esa cara Satsuki. —gruño Aomine chasqueando la boca.

Estaba de mal humor y el que la chica estuviera enfurruñada no ayudaba, todo se debía a la información que recolecto la chica sobre Akashi. El maldito chaparro pelirrojo había arruinado una vez más sus planes; pensaba conquistar a su Tetsu ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado. Quería obtener la oportunidad de conquistarlo después de su fracaso en la secundaria y más al ser consciente que Kuroko era libre desde hacía más de un año.

Durante su periodo en Teiko sintió que tenía ventaja sobre los demás al haber conocido primero al peli-celeste, al haberse hecho su amigo desde antes de que los demás se enteraran siquiera que existía. Al principio dudo debido al hecho de que ambos eran hombres y al no saber cómo se sentiría Kuroko con el hecho de que otro varón se le confesara, cuando su relación era más fuerte pensó en confesarse pero fue cuando noto que los demás del equipo titular también se sentían atraídos por el chico por lo que de manera equivocada comenzó a pelear con ellos antes de confesarse… cuando al fin se armó de valor y se confesó, se llevó la peor noticia de todas.

En su segundo año había escogido especialmente la fecha en que conoció a aquel chico que se convirtió en su sombra para confesarse. Durante un descanso de la practican llevo al chico atrás de gimnasio, donde le confeso sus sentimientos, todo marchaba bien hasta que… un hermoso Tetsuya que presentaba un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, estrujando con vergüenza la playera con sus temblorosas manos mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta, fue el final de aquel amor… al menos fue quien marco la línea de amistad entre ellos, después de decir las palabras:

 _ **~Me… Me hace feliz oír tus sentimientos, pe… pero… lo… Lo siento Aomine-kun estoy… yo… estoy saliendo con alguien en estos momentos~**_

Ni siquiera necesito preguntar con quién, ya que en ese momento Akashi apareció buscando a Kuroko, lo peor fue que el intruso entendió la situación y despejo cualquier duda al pedir que dejara de molestar a su novio.

 _ ***Novio…***_ chasqueo de nuevo la lengua al momento de tener aquel pensamiento. El no realizar su movimiento con Kuroko en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, era siempre su error. Siempre perdía la oportunidad de enamorar a su lindo, tierno e inocente Tetsu.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Preparatoria Seirin~**_

Akashi había forcejeado para poder voltearse de nuevo, quería ver de frente a Kuroko aunque aún lo tuviera acorralado contra la puerta. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna de cada uno. Azul contra rojo. De manera rápida y desesperada beso los labios de su antiguo jugador especializado en pases, se aferró con sus manos al cabello celeste para impedirle alejarse al introducir su lengua en la cavidad contraria jugando de manera apasionada con la pequeña y lujuriosa lengua que habitaba ahí y que parecía corresponderle. Hacía más de un año que no sentía aquel contacto y que su corazón se estremeciera al sentir manos ajenas aferradas en su cintura. Apenas sí se separaba de la hábil lengua del peli-celeste, la cual rápidamente lo encendía a tal punto que su miembro comenzaba a despertar tan solo con un par de calientes y exquisitos besos.

—Tetsuya~ —jadeo ante la falta de aire.

Kuroko había sido tomado por sorpresa al ser besado, pero lejos de rechazar el contacto, lo acepto y correspondió ya que él también lo deseaba… Extrañaba aquella sensación electrizante que solo incrementaba cuando estaban juntos y que nació cuando se dieron cuenta que aquel vinculo estaba lleno de sentimientos apasionados; sentimientos reales y hermosos pero que por orgullo y egocentrismo tuvieron que enterrar cuando la generación milagrosa se comenzaba a separar.

—Extrañaba tus besos…—murmuro Akashi al separarse por la falta de aire.

Ambos con un leve carmín en las mejillas debido al calor que empezaba a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Yo también…—se volvieron a besar, ahora con más lentitud y cariño.

El pelirrojo posó sus brazos en el cuello del contrario cuando soltó el cabello celeste al asegurarse que no se alejaría. Akashi se sentía en la gloria, ahora que sabía que tal vez retomar su relación era posible y aunque no pensaba dejar escapar al contrario, pensó que le tomaría más tiempo volver a estar de ese modo con Kuroko. Se había mantenido al margen pero ahora ya no. Quería a Tetsuya de nuevo para él, solo para él. El volver a sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía por las caricias del contrario, era algo con lo que añoraba desde hace mucho.

Cuando la sombra se separó para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, el pelirrojo sintió que el tiempo se detenía, y es que aunque su relación no termino bien tiempo atrás, por su culpa cabe recalcar, los sentimientos que tenía por Tetsuya no habían cambiado, a lo mucho habían incrementado con el tiempo separados. Quería sentirlo, quería sentir que Kuroko era de nuevo suyo. Estremeciéndose al ver aquel brillo salvaje en los ojos azules.

Kuroko sentía que la temperatura de aquel almacén comenzaba a subir, y comenzaba a excitarse. Sus cuerpos permanecían juntos, pegados sin ningún espacio. Inconscientemente sus manos habían comenzado a recorrer el torso contrario después de desabrocharla la camisa mientras el abandonaba aquellos labios para comenzar a besar la clavícula y después el cuello, dejando sobre aquella parte besos húmedos y algunas marcas en los lugares más discretos… incluso hasta lo mordía, lamiendo el lugar después como compensación. De manera lenta descendía hasta llegar a esos finos hombros sobre los cuales repitió esas acciones.

—Tetsuya~ —jadeo Akashi al sentir la fuerte mordida que le dieron en su hombro derecho.

El peli-celeste detuvo sus acciones para observar a su compañero, se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones placenteras del momento, estaba por disculparse cuando las posiciones se invirtieron, Akashi no pensaba dejar las cosas ahí, por lo que aprovecho el poco espacio de la separación para tomar a su compañero de la playera y girarlo, dejándolo ahora a él contra la pared.

—Hay algo aún mejor que solo besos…—dijo mientras se arrodillaba dejando la entrepierna ajena ligeramente abultada frente a su rostro.

Aprovechando que Kuroko no reaccionaba por la sorpresa le desprendió rápidamente el short deportivo bajándolo junto con la ropa interior, ahora tenía acceso total al miembro del peli-celeste el cual sujeto para comenzar a masturbar lentamente con las manos.

—Ah —gimió Tetsuya al sentir las manos ajenas frotar su miembro— Sei~

—…Voy a hacerte sentir mejor…

Tocaba con delicadeza el miembro ajeno masajeándolo para que comenzara a despertar totalmente. Trago saliva al ver como se erguía aquel miembro que no era desconocido para él, y que tanto deseaba probar. Sin pensarlo dejo un beso sobre el glande para después lamerlo, saboreándolo de la base a la punta. Dejo varios besos en el falo, lamiéndolo nuevamente para introducirlo de pronto en su boca lo más que podía.

—Ahh~ —La sensación del aliento del capitán en su masculinidad era placentera, pero fue sobrepasada al sentir como la boca del contrario engullía su virilidad.

El pelirrojo sentía aquel falo caliente y duro. Era excitante la sensación del miembro ajeno golpeando las paredes de su boca y sobre su lengua, la cual movía para darle mayor placer como sabía que le gustaba. Movía su cabeza en un vaivén rítmico, ahogando con el pedazo de carne que tenía en su boca sus gemidos que sentía al hacerle eso al otro. La saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios al tenerla abierta con el miembro de Kuroko que cada vez estaba más profundo en su boca, lo cual sólo lograba encenderlo más.

—Maldición… Ahh~ — Un gran gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo por toda la longitud de su miembro, de arriba a abajo y viceversa, siendo succionado y chupado al mismo tiempo… seguía siendo la mejor sensación que había sentido en toda su vida. Era mejor que cuando se masturbaba pensando en él.

Tetsuya cubrió su boca para impedir que algún sonido más fuerte que los anteriores saliera, y es que no olvidaba que aún estaban en las instalaciones de club. Al principio no hizo nada por el shock de ser empotrado contra la puerta y sin un minuto de separación que Akashi se arrodillara ante él para comenzar a darle un placer mayor. Pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba sólo lo calentaba más: estaban en un lugar en el cual cualquiera podría encontrarlos, sumándole que estaba recibiendo una excelente sesión de sexo oral del chico más temido y envidiado por muchos al ser uno de los mejores, del tan afamado emperador que poseía un orgullo superior, un chico que nunca se arrodillaría ante nadie y sin embargo ahí lo tenía a sus pies… Era demasiado.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándolo a los ojos mientras sus manos reemplazaban su boca y uno de sus dedos jugaba con la punta. — ¿Te gusta mi boca?

—Sigue...—pidió, con la respiración algo agitada y con un gran deseo reflejado en sus ojos y es que el ver de nuevo aquellos ojos rojos que lo enamoraron durante la secundaria fue suficiente para remover sentimientos que creía enterrados.

Akashi enrojeció ante la petición, sin embargo él también deseaba hacerlo. La única persona capaz de generar cosas fuera de lo común en su persona, era aquella sombra. Sin importarle algo más que el hecho de complacer a su compañía, volvió a metérselo en la boca, jugando con su caliente y húmeda lengua, el escuchar los jadeos bajos del peli-celeste lo excitaba a él también.

Sintió una arcada cuando las manos de Tetsuya se enredando en su cabello, profundizando aún más la penetración bucal. El chico fantasma tenía una sensación increíble, la boca ajena seguía siendo la mejor, tan caliente y pequeña. Aun si hubiera querido le hubiera resultado imposible dejar de mover sus caderas embistiendo la cavidad del pelirrojo, cada vez con más fuerza jalando el cabello para marcar el ritmo que debía llevar.

Seijuro sabía que estaba haciéndolo bien al saborear lo salado y amargo de los líquidos pre-seminales de su compañero. Cuando el otro comenzó a mover sus caderas y embestirlo con más fuerza, le excito en demasía, más cuando llegaba hasta el fondo de su garganta y sentía que se ahogaba, estaba tan excitado que poco importaba eso. Su experiencia le decía que su pareja acabaría muy pronto. Las señales eran las mismas que durante secundaria; la respiración agitada, los gemidos, la palpitación de la erección, el aumento de velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas a su boca de.

—Voy a correrme en tu boca…—aviso al momento de llevar al clímax.

Akashi tosió un poco al no poder contener en su interior aquel líquido espeso y caliente que salió disparado a su garganta. Sonrió triunfante cuando alzo la mirada de nuevo y vio a Kuroko observándolo desde lo alto intentando recuperar la respiración y con las mejillas rojas.

 _ **:**_

Los movimientos de la piel contraria con la suya, era un placer excitante... su cuerpo sudado, se pegaba a su ropa... su espalda se arqueaba aún más conforme la lujuria y el éxtasis crecía al sentir como Kuroko jugaba con su miembro. Nuevamente se encontraba entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Tetsuya, con apenas su camisa porque su lo demás de su uniforme ya había salido volando. Una de sus piernas había sido levantada para darle mayor acceso de su entrada a su compañero y que lo preparara para aceptarlo como él mismo se entregaba.

—Ahh…—intento reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la mano del antiguo sexto hombre en su miembro.

Kuroko volvió a acercar su boca al torso contrario, dejando un camino de besos regados por la piel neutro del capitán, quien no sabía cómo es que podía estar tan agitado por unas simples acaricias. Tan perdido en las sanciones que le generaba el especialista en pases al lamer sus pezones, no noto en que momento había sacado los tres dedos que momento antes lo estaban preparando.

—Tet… ¡Ahhh! —no pudo evitar que sus labios dejaran escapar aquel quejido al entirse invadido.

—Ya no aguantaba más…—gruño Kuroko mientras lamia el cuello del pelirrojo.

Su intención era quedarse quieto para darle oportunidad al contrario de acoplarse, aceptaba que a pesar de que lo había preparado la saliva no era tan buen lubricante y él no había podido evitar introducirse de una sola estocada sin delicadeza, sin embargo el sonrojo de sus mejillas hasta sus orejas, con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lágrimas, así como la mirada reflejando placer le hizo dejar de lado su preocupación para comenzar a moverse.

—Estas estrecho~ —apretó mas el agarre en la cintura ajena.

—Tetsuya~...—grito con una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Dolía bastante, no obstante aquella sensación también le agradaba. Le excitaba al grado de desear sentirlo, por lo que movía sus caderas pidiéndole con ese gesto que continuará con el movimiento, susurrándole en el oído que estaría bien y quería sentirlo, que lo quería embistiéndolo con fuerza, agresivamente como tiempo atrás.

—Continua~… Ahhh~…—

Sus caderas se movían desenfrenadamente al compás de las embestidas, su cuerpo se encontraba excitado sobremanera, disfrutando tenerlo dentro de él, haciéndolo gemir de placer y buscando el punto exacto que lo haría delirar. Su miembro hacia un vaivén que lo quemaba… el miembro dentro de él, tan grande, tan largo, tan grueso… era una delicia tenerlo dentro, lo empalaba y sentía que lo rompía en dos, lo cual poco importaba.

Akashi disfrutaba del momento, ya que hacía mucho que no tenía un encuentro de ese tipo con nadie, aunque siendo sinceros con el único que había estado de esa manera era con Kuroko. Él era el único capaz de conocer la verdadera naturaleza de Tetsuya y viceversa. En el momento en que lo vio al lado de Aomine aquel chico que no noto hasta que hablo, le gusto, se sintió atraído por él desde entonces… Al principio le pareció alguien con muchos defectos pero a la vez era lindo, tierno y con un aire de inocencia que lo invitaba a ser él quien lo pervirtiera, quien le enseñara los placeres y dolores que había en ese mundo. Que lo moldeara a su gusto.

Nunca espero y fue lo que lo enamoro, que aquel chico no era lo que parecía. Tetsuya Kuroko resulto ser un sádico peor que él. Alguien que disfrutaba ordenar y mandar en un ambiente más íntimo. Cuando le pidió comenzar una relación pensó que él sería el dominante, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Kuroko no solamente no se lo permitió sino que disfruto ser domado por el _"dulce"_ chico de ojos azules.

Una fuerte estocada en el punto exacto lo saco de sus pensamientos, su grito fue acallado por un brusco y demandante beso, uno que tenía como propósito dejarlo sin aire. Las manos ajenas se situaron en sus redondos y pronunciados glúteos.

—Todo esto es tu culpa…—Kuroko hablaba lo mejor que el ejercicio le permitía. —…Por excitarme de esta manera…

—Me declaro culpable…

Akashi jadeaba y gemía como condenado al sentir como ese enorme falo, salía y entraba sin compasión de él, a la vez que sus caderas eran alzadas para una mayor profundidad ahora que habían localizado su punto _G_. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del activo, mientras él también se movía al son de las bruscas y certeras embestidas…

—Dime que te gusta…—ordeno Kuroko, jalándolo de los rojos cabellos para enfrentar sus miradas.

—Ahhh…~ —soltaba gemidos desbordantes de lujuria al rosar su miembro con el abdomen del contrario y al saberse a su merced. — Siii~… amm~ Se siente…. Muy bien~

Estocada tras estocada, cada vez más rápidas le impedían hablar con coherencia. Ese enorme miembro llegaba a los más hondo de su ser y le encantaba, no lo negaba ¿Cómo había soportado tanto tiempo sin aquellas sanciones? No lo sabía.

—Me encanta como me recibes en tu interior, como tomas gustosamente mi pene…—susurraba morbosamente en el oído del pelirrojo. — Como me aprietas pidiendo de ese modo que no te abandone pero sobre todo… —Le mordió el lóbulo de la pálida oreja antes de morderla. —…Sobre todo me fascina como gimes como perra en celo.

Era consciente que cuando Tetsuya disfrutaba del acto sexual usaba un lenguaje muy diferente al educado que siempre mostraba a los demás… Tetsuya durante el sexo no media su lenguaje vulgar, sin embargo eso solo le excitaba a él. Y poco importaba, ya que la solo idea de que lo tratara de manera brusca, como si sólo se tratara de un juguete sexual que utilizaba para satisfacerse, eso hacía subir su lujuria, su deseo por ser domado.

— Ahh Tetsu~…—Suspiraba sintiendo que terminaría pronto. — Métamela más. Más rápido por favor…—Su miembro también erecto se rozaba con ambos abdómenes, lo cual le hacía llegar al delirio junto a las caricias que le proporcionaban las manos del chico sombra— Ahhh… Ahhh…

La manera brusca con que el otro lo embestía, mientras lo jalaba del cabello y apretaba fuertemente su cadera mientras el mantenía sus rodillas enroscadas en la cadera ajena, era demasiado, no lograba bajar el volumen de sus gemidos.

—Eres tan sucio y lascivo…—susurro Kuroko cuando Akashi comenzó con pequeñas succiones en su cuello al querer participar en el acto. — Te follare hasta que te vuelvas loco de placer, hare que me ruegues por mas…—Sintió de pronto cómo el interior del pelirrojo lo apretaba más, era increíble lo estrecho que era, le recordaba la primera vez— Tu interior se siente maravilloso, me encanta estar dentro de ti.

—Si… Haz lo que quieras…

Todo lo que hacía el chico fantasma con su cuerpo le excitaba increíblemente; cada agarre fuerte, cada embestida con rudeza, cada improperio y sucias palabras… y más aún el solo hecho de imaginar en todas las cosas que habían hecho en el pasado y que podrían volver a hacer ahora que su relación se renovaba. Porque estaba determinado a que después de esa maravillosa sesión de sexo salvaje en el almacén seria el reinicio de su relación, no permitiría que Kuroko se negara a volver.

Ya no había nada más que hacer, ese par estaba envuelto en una atmósfera totalmente desbordante de lujuria y solo buscaban como poder satisfacerla.

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

 _ **Preparatoria Shutoku~**_

—Hahaha, fallaste de nuevo Shin-chan. —reia Takao burlándose sin vergüenza del mejor lanzador.

—Bakao, es mejor que te alejes de mí sino quieres morir. —le contesto a su compañero quien aun riendo obedeció.

Se encontraba molesto, había estado planeando últimamente como acercársele a Kuroko y cuando por fin hallaba una respuesta Momoi le daba la noticia de que Akaashi había ido a buscar a la sombra que tanto le gustaba. Cuando lo conoció, tenía que reconocer que tuvo su choques con él, incluso aun ahora… pero siempre le reconoció su talento y gracias a ello se había sentido atraído al menor.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Midorima? Está fallando todos sus lanzamientos. —Pregunto Miyagi -el nuevo capitán- mientras observaba al peli-verde como lanzaba y volvía a fallar.

—Oh, Miyagi-san… Parecer ser que la antigua manager de la generación le envió una información que lo puso más molesto de que lo ya estaba al tener el último lugar en el ranking de Ohasa. —respondió otro de los jugadores.

— ¿Información?

—Sí, algo sobre de que Akashi-san había ido a ver a Seirin.

—No te entendí… pero supongo que el hecho de que ese niño engreído fuera allá, pone a los de Seirin en peligro. —hablo Miyagi mirando como otra vez Midorima había fallado en encestar irritándolo más.

Aprovechando que Midorima había decidido tomar un descanso, Takao se acercó de nuevo, recordando como el mensaje de Momoi había empezado con todo aquello. Se divertía mucho viendo una nueva faceta de su compañero pero se sentía intrigado por qué la frase;

" _ **Parece ser que Akashi-kun ha hecho su movimiento con Tetsu-kun… ¬3¬"**_

Altero tanto al chico más serio que conocía.

—Shin-chan…—llamo de modo infantil al momento de sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto de manera cortante, bebiendo de su botella de agua.

— ¿Por qué Momoi-san te aviso que Akashi fue a ver a Kuroko? —pregunto de modo indirecto.

En realidad le hubiera gustado preguntar, ¿por qué te molesta que Akashi este con Kuroko? Pero por experiencia sabía que de hacerlo no tendría respuesta y si muchas evasivas, lo mejor era llegar al punto por el camino más largo y eso era de manera indirecta. Aun así Takao no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que comenzó a zarandear al otro exigiendo una respuesta como niño chiquito.

—…Era un mensaje grupal para la Kiseki. —respondió Midorima después tanta insistencia y después de buscar las palabras correctas. — No es como si el mensaje hubiera sido para mí solamente.

— ¿Pero porque les avisa? —Volvió a preguntar con el tono infantil

Suspiro al momento de acomodarse los anteojos, le diría la mitad de la verdad a su compañero para que lo dejara en paz.

—Durante Teiko todos estaban enamorados de Kuroko…—el pelinegro no pudo evitar que sus ojos y boca se abrieran de la sorpresa. — Pero al final el ganador fue Akashi.

— ¿Enamorados de Kuroko? Espera… espera…—pedía Takao intentando procesar aquello. — ¿Me estás diciendo que Akashi y Kuroko… que ellos mantenían una relación?

—Sí…—respondió Midorima con el ceño fruncido. — Si no estás cómodo con…

—Espera, no me molesta que ambos sean hombres. —Aclaro rápidamente— Es solo que me parece… ¿Cómo decirlo?...—buscaba la manera correcta de explicarse para no crear malentendidos. — Bueno, siempre he pensado en Kuroko como alguien frágil y supongo que lo puedes considerar como el Uke perfecto. Pero también Akashi comparte los mismos rasgos físicos… Así que, me intriga saber quién era el dominante de la relación…

—Por supuesto que Akashi…—interrumpió el peli-verde de manera seria

—Ya decía yo…—acepto el pelinegro, riendo. — Después de todo Akashi tiene complejo de emperador, no aceptaría lo contrario.

Después de aclarar su duda, Takao recordó las palabras de Midorima haciendo referencia a que todos en la Kiseki estaban enamorados de Kuroko, por lo que una sonrisa gatuna se formó en su rostro ante su deducción y la cual usaría para molestar a su compañero.

—Sin-chan…~ ¿Tú también estabas enamorado de Kuroko?

 _ **:::**_

 _ **:::**_

El ambiente estaba muy caliente y aunque la fuerza de sus piernas disminuía, Akashi se negó a demostrar debilidad, se empeñaba en mantenerlas alrededor de la cadera de Tetsuya, seguiría aferrado para unirlos hasta ya no poder, pero aun así, las embestidas feroces cada vez eran más insoportables y su resistencia se le acababa, aun en dé su contra voluntad.

Cuando Kuroko se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba por llegar al orgasmo y perdía fuerza, dejo de masturbar la dura erección, para así tener ambas manos en los costados de las delicadas y atrayentes caderas del de ojos rojos, imprimiendo la fuerza que le faltaba para retornar la salvajes arremetidas y siendo aún posible, hacerla con más rudeza.

El aire comenzaba a faltarle, por lo que para obtener un poco más de oxígeno el pelirrojo abrió su boca, dejando despreocupadamente que un hilo de saliva se escapara de entre sus labios, llegando hasta su clavícula.

—Ahh, Tetsuya… más despacio —pidió el pelirrojo pero el peli-azul solamente lo miro. — Por favor~

—No. Aún falta…—contesto, para después rendirse ante la tentación de dirigir su lengua al rostro del pelirrojo, succionando todo el camino de saliva, desde el cuello hasta sus labios, para finalmente devorarlos.

—Por favor… para, me voy… Ahhhhh~

—Oh, no, no lo harás…—el pelirrojo soltó un grito de dolor cuando una mano impidió que se corriera.

—Tetsu…—Akashi paso sus brazos por el cuello de Kuroko para sostenerse, aquello había sido doloroso. — ¿Por… porque?

—Si quieres correrte vas a tener que desistir de tus planes de mi traslado…—respondió Kuroko deteniendo todo movimiento

— ¿Qué…? —Akashi lo miro a los ojos— Olvídalo… ¡Ahh! —No pudo evitar volver a gritar cuando a presión en su miembro aumento. — Maldito…Te doy dos opciones Tetsuya…—hablaba el ex-capitán de los milagros, rozando sus labios con los contrarios. — Vienes conmigo a Rakuzan por las buenas o por las malas. —No daría su brazo a torcer, y más ahora que disfrutaban de tan buen momento.

—Ninguna… —Tetsuya suspiro ante la terquedad del pelirrojo, comenzó a moverse lentamente de nuevo para hacer sufrir al contrario al no poder terminar.

—Si… si piensas que yo… voy a permitir que me…—le costaba hablar al sentir de nuevo los movimientos placenteros en su interior

—Eso y esto son cosas diferentes…—interrumpió el oji-azul— No iré a Rakuzan…—coloco sus dedos en los labios de Akashi para impedirle hablar. — Pero si deseo que retomemos nuestra relación pasada…

—No me basta. —dijo Seijuro al alejar la mano de su boca.

—Mentiroso. Nunca fue cierto el que me querías en tu equipo, solo has venido a buscar una oportunidad para que pasara esto. —Beso al contrario antes de que hablara.

—Es verdad que te quiero en mi equipo. —aclaro después de separarse

—Me quedare en Seirin pero retomaremos nuestra relación si es lo que quieres. —Aumento la velocidad, haciendo gemir al pelirrojo— No será de otra manera. —dictamino Kuroko de manera seria.

Akashi suspiro derrotado y por el placer, sabía que contra aquella mirada no había ser humano ni dios que lo hiciera retroceder, además de que ya había obtenido lo que quería; que Kuroko lo marcara de nuevo.

—Supongo que he perdido el toque…—murmuro el pelirrojo— Acepto que te quedes por ahora en Seirin, pero no me rendiré en mis intentos porque entres a Rakuzan. —Ahora fue su turno de acallarlo al besarlo. — Por el momento aceptare que solo retomemos nuestra relación.

Kuroko sonrió satisfecho retomando por completo el ritmo anterior, soltando el miembro del pelirrojo y proporcionándole aún más placer al masturbarlo al compás de las embestidas. Las embestidas lo mecían de arriba abajo, al compás del movimiento del miembro duro y grande dentro de su interior, y su miembro recibiendo atención era una mezcla que no soportaría de nuevo.

—Mhh… Ammmm —sus gemidos volvieron a ser acallados por un beso. — ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

—Seijuro baja un poco la voz, nos van a encontrar y regañar. —le ordeno seductoramente en la oreja.

— ¡Ahhhhh! No… no pue…—no podía callar cuando era embestido con una bestialidad total, Kuroko había aumentado la intensidad al estar cerca del orgasmo. — ¡Ahhhhh!

—Te ves tierno cuando te sonrojas.

Ese salvaje vaivén lo enloquecía, sus músculos contrayéndose alrededor del miembro ajeno, el calor de ambos cuerpos. La mezcla de dolor, placer y de aroma embriagaba el lugar… Sabían que eran unos lujuriosos, pecaminosos y degenerados pero poco importaba ahora.

— ¡Ya viene…! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Tetsuya no te detengas…!

—Aghhhhh… Como si lo fuera hacer...

Akashi derramo toda su semilla en ambos abdómenes, había llegado a su límite de manera explosiva. Respirando con dificultad mientras el contrario seguía penetrándolo. Kuroko seguía perforando y profanando esa húmeda entrada aprovechando que el pelirrojo permanecía aun en el trance de pleno orgasmo. Dos, tres, cinco embestidas más y las tan apretadas paredes se sintieron llenas del semen caliente del oji-azul.

—Tetsuya~ —gimió Akashi al sentirse inundado.

—Y si fuera por mí te follaría todo el día —declaro mientras volvía a besar al pelirrojo pero ahora de una manera más suave y lenta.

Mientras Akashi retiraba sus piernas de la cadera contraria, a la vez que era depositado en el suelo, Kuroko lentamente comenzó a retirar todo su ya flácido pene, dejando notar como hilillos de semen salían y recorrían las pálidas piernas del capitán de la tan afamada preparatoria Rakuzan.

 _ **:::**_

Kagami preocupado por la tardanza de su sombra salió a buscarla, avisando de antemano a Riko y así evitar problemas a su regreso por saltarse la práctica. Conocía lo suficiente de Akashi para saber qué haría lo que fuera para cumplir su objetivo, y más ahora que sabía que posiblemente el emperador deseaba de manera romántica a su sombra.

Los busco por los alrededores sin dar con ellos, por lo que estaba por volver al gimnasio para ver si habían regresado, cuando escucho algunos ruidos al pasar junto al almacén donde guardaban los materiales los equipos al aire libre.

— _¡Ya viene…! ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Tetsuya no te detengas…!_

Kagami se acercó a la puerta al no descifrar

— _Aghhhhh… Como si lo fuera hacer..._

Kagami no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Alejo su oreja de la puerta para no escuchar más, aunque de nada sirvió al escuchar el grito final de Akashi.

— _Tetsuya~_

— _Y si fuera por mí, te follaría todo el día…_

El murmullo de su compañero lo dejo en shock y después de tan impactante descubrimiento dio algunos pasos, alejándose del lugar, pero no llego muy lejos al desmayarse. Nunca pensó que aquel chico que parecía sin malicia, resultara ser quien dominara al emperador.

Kise que se dirigía hacia el gimnasio ara buscar a Kuroko, alzo la mano para saludar al pelirrojo al verlo caminar dirigiéndose hacia él, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando lo vio caer al suelo.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —grito Kise al ver desplomarse al pelirrojo sin razón aparente y corriendo a auxiliarlo.

 _ **:::**_

Con solo su camisa ya abrochada, Akashi se acercó al contrario de manera seductora a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del chico sombra con la intensión de besarlo fue detenido por el repentino grito de alguien conocido desde el exterior.

— ¡Kagamicchi!

El grito de Kise alerto a las personas dentro del almacén, quienes terminaron de vestirse y abrieron la puerta del lugar de manera casi instantánea, para correr hacia donde escuchaban los gritos desesperados del rubio hacia el pelirrojo más alto. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron un poco al ver la escena del As de Seirin tirado en el suelo mientras el As de Kaijo lo movía un poco para que despertara. Kuroko se acercó a los chicos, colocándose al lado de su luz, no sabiendo que pasaba.

— ¿Kagami-kun? —Kuroko comenzó a zarandear a su luz. — ¿Qué paso?

—Kurokocchi… iba hacia el gimnasio para ir a buscarte cuando me topé con Kagamicchi, pero parecía ido y de pronto se cayó al suelo—explico el rubio.

En la mente de la sombra cruzaban dos incógnitas, ¿qué hacía ahí Kagami y porque había perdido el conocimiento? Al ver que el más alto no recobraba la conciencia por más golpes en las mejillas que le diera, no le quedo más que dejarlo caer nuevamente al suelo, provocando que más tarde la cabeza de Kagami tuviera una protuberancia por el golpe contra el suelo.

—Está perdido…—susurro Kuroko.

La molestia de Akashi por perder la atención de su pareja, se dirigió contra la cuarta persona presente y la cual casi siempre tenía la mala suerte de ser el centro de lo negativo de los más cercanos a él.

—Ryouta…—un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del rubio al ser llamado por aquella voz fría y demandante.

—Akashicchi…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —La pregunta del pelirrojo evito que el rubio siguiera retrocediendo -intentaba huir del emperador-, congelándolo por completo en su lugar.

—A… Bueno… Um…

Kise no sabía cómo explicarle a su antiguo líder su presencia en la preparatoria Seirin, y es que sabía que en cuanto se lo dijera se enojaría; no podía decirle que fue a ver si Kuroko lo perdono.

— ¿Qué hace Akashicchi aquí? —intento devolver el cuestionamiento.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y yo pregunte primero.

— ¿Eh? Bueno… solo vine de visita parar ver a Kurokocchi —dijo el rubio acercándose al peli-celeste para abrazarlo pero en el momento en que iba a pasar su brazo por los hombros del más bajo, le fue alejado su víctima.

—Sería mejor que no toques tan confiadamente a Tetsuya, Ryouta. —Akashi había tomado a la sombra para alejarlo de rubio y dejarle en claro que le pertenecía.

—Oh vamos Akashicchi, a Kurokocchi no le molesta ¿verdad? —miro a la manzana en discordia, el cual se encontraba mandando un mensaje.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, siempre me asfixias —contesto Kuroko de manera monótona y guardando su celular.

Había mandado un mensaje a su entrenadora anunciándole que todo estaba resuelto y que necesitaba ayuda, ya que Kagami se había desmayado sin razón aparente y debía ser llevado a la enfermería.

Akashi sonrió ante la respuesta de su pareja y miro a Kise con arrogancia, haciendo que una mueca apareciera en el rostro del modelo. Habían regresado. Habían retomado su relación y la clara prueba era el chupetón visible en el cuello de Kuroko y sus alborotados cabellos celestes… el maldito de Akashi de seguro ya lo había marcado.

Kagami poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sonrojándose cuando lo primero que enfoco con claridad fue a su inocente sombra observado fijamente y luego acercándose a su lado en el suelo, preguntando si estaba bien. Miro de reojo al pelirrojo quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido al inicio para luego mostrarle una sonrisa arrogante, como si el supiera que lo sabía.

Su mente no proceso respuesta, pues volvió a desmayarse.

.

* * *

 _ **Yukihana:**_ Pequeña historia que tenía guardada y no había notado que no subí, Jajaja XD Espero les guste, y perdonen si los personajes se salieron de su personalidad, me era un poco difícil visualizarlos en su totalidad. Espero sus comentarios y votos si después de darle la oportunidad, les gusta.

 _ **Se cuidan~**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


End file.
